love starts with one question
by penelope and isabelle
Summary: "Hello, I was wondering…" I got cut off as a beautiful yellow haired boy started at me. Just to let you know me and Issy are in the story and it's in my pov! XD so ha.ha.ha. nah just kidding it's a good story any who 3 u guys


Chapter 1: joining a club

(Just to let you know me and Issy are in the story and it's in my pov! XD so .ha. nah just kidding it's a good story any who 3 u guys)

"Hello, I was wondering…" I got cut off as a beautiful yellow haired boy started at me.

"yes my princess, in here your dreams will come true." He said in the most delightful tone.

"huh, what dreams," I said clueless. "what does a dream have to do with me joining your club?" he looked coldly at me, then over to the club members with an evil glare.

"I thought Haruhi was the last one! …. No offence sweetie daddy loves you, but seriously this isn't right!" the tall prince said.

"well boss, we were talking to her and her um, interesting friend." Said Hikaru.

"yah boss, you see she just transferred into our class and well…" Koaru trailed off. It was true, Issabelle and I had just transferred here. This was the first day of a new year and I was determined to find a club to join before I looked lame. I had no idea what a "Host Club" was but, I thought I would give it a try after hearing about it from Hikaru and Koaru. Issabelle said that it wasn't worth the time because girls weren't allowed to join, but I wanted to check.

Accidently leaving the bath running, I ran over to the third music room that was never used. Issabelle, just as I had assumed, went to sleep and waited for my return. I was always so clumsy but anything was better than nothing.

Hikaru and Koaru were reasoning over in the corner about letting me join. Tamaki, the yellow haired boy, was annoyed that another girl wanted to join the club, but Koaru's arguments always work.

"sir it would be a nice change of pace, come on! Any ways ever since you broke up with Haruhi you've acted different." He said as a tempting gesture. He knew Haruhi and the prince had broken up about a week ago. Even though she was still in the club and they were still friends, Haruhi said it was strange having a boyfriend that had been a good friend for so long, plus the added factor that Tamaki acted as more of a dad than her own father. So it ended up that they just separated and it's now in their awkward stage of things.

"yah, your right I know. Just give me some time to think about this ok?" At that moment the door slammed open and a very ill-tempered girl stomped over to me looking me straight in the eye. Her eyes brownish green and silky, were now tinted with anger as she dripped water on the floor.

"Penelope! You're such a stupid idiot!" she hollered waving her hand in my face getting a drop of water on my nose.

"Oni-chan! You did come! I thought you wanted to nap." I said, not noticing her dripping clothes but, instead pleasantly greeting her like nothing was wrong.

"oh I sure did want a nap!" she started as I watched her angrily shout in a confused glee. "then I had to pee and what do I find in the restroom? A bathtub overflowin…" she stopped and stared at Kyoya, blushing she slowly walked back to the wall, slid to floor and gave me a noogie. " who is he? Tell me now!" she tried to force the information out of me as I tried to get away from the death grip she had me in.

"get off of me!" I shouted at her surprise, but she just gripped tighter.

"Tell me now!" Issabelle repeated as everyone took in the situation. Honey sempai ate more cake. Mori sempai kept supplying him. The twins smiled seeing Tamaki in deep thought.

"not unless you join with me oni-chan!" I whined wanting her to join with me.

"Then what's his name!" she said in a hushed tone pointing at Kyoya. Kyoya just pushed his glasses up his nose as all the boys stared at him.

"Kyoya," I gasped now in a strangle hold. "Now please let me go, Oni-chan" she let go of my throat, stood up, put on her best smile and formally introduced herself.

"excuse my idiotic pest of a roommate, she's a good friend but overly clueless. It's a pleasure to meet you." Issabelle said pleasantly. Tamaki looked at us once more, seeing a feisty type girl and clumsy-cute type girl in front of him and smiled.

"Welcome to the host club!" He shouted and hugged me while all of the boys (plus Haruhi) stared and bowed.

"Oh wow! You mean it oh, thank you! Thank you! Oni-chan look were in!" I was overwhelmed with joy. I was accepted into a new group of friends to make.

"Hurray, congratulations. Wait, what have I gotten myself into?" said Issabelle.

Then the bell rang and Koaru came straight up to me and tried to walk me to class. On my other side Hikaru showed up. They were both smiling and said:

"lets get to class ok?" it seemed so welcoming all I could do is nod, and we were off to the next class.

"good-bye oni-chan!" I waved to her. She waved back and said:

"Good luck with them you don't know how far their charm will go." Then turned the other way and followed Kyoya and Tamaki.


End file.
